


Bruises and Train Rides

by Dragon_fyre_688



Series: Of Bruises and Train Rides [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_fyre_688/pseuds/Dragon_fyre_688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Potter met a boy on the Hogwarts Express, he had no idea what he had changed. Lily did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Train Rides

It was a coincidence that they met, two children from different homes and childhoods, different views and thoughts.  
Severus was already sharp and bitter from a world that had treated him cruelly. His father was a drunk and his mother was worthless, having given up on the magic that once delighted her. He knew of broken bones and bruises, harsh words and being a freak.  
James was the opposite, raised among those who could change a table into a lion with a word, growing up racing on broomsticks, hugged and spoiled.  
When he saw the small, almost fragile form, of Severus, he felt like he needed to be there.  
He thought of broken boy,one he had never known, messy hair, bruised and shoved in a cupboard with glistening green eyes of tears that would never fall.  
“Hi. I'm James.” He said, sitting across from the boy on the plush seats of the Hogwarts train engine.  
“Severus.” He heard muttered back.  
“Nice to meet you!” James said happily.  
And he saw the smallest hint of a smile, not knowing that he had changed the future forever.  
Later, when Lily passed the carriage, she saw two boys smiling, laughing.  
“Oh James,” she said softly.  
“If only you knew…”


End file.
